Boku wa Koi ato akuma
by Midna Katowa
Summary: Kakashi meets a girl new to konoha one day at Ichiraku Ramen. The thing is, she was a big secret that could put anyone in danger if they find out.. kakashixOc
1. Meeting

Mizu yawned and streached her arms. she was new to the Hidden leaf village. She had gotten permisin to live there from Tsunade after finaly getting some paper work done that says that she could do whatever she wanted now and blah bladedy blah blah. She smiled and put on her apron. today she was officially workign at ichiraku ramen! She started walking down the streets. feeling slightly silly that she didnt put on her apron at the shop instead. The man who owned the shop said a little blonde haired kid named Naruto usually comes over and eats enough that would make a full grown man puke. she chuckled slightly. she wondered if she would get to see this naruto today? mizu found herself in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and walked in moving the flap of paper that was in her way when she walked in. somepeople say she tall, but she was just a bit tall compared to girls. She was still a little bit short compared to men.

" I'm here!" Mizu called. she hoped that someone was here in the shop. she heard a few pans clattering in the back of the shop suddenly making her jump. she walked beind the bar and walked in the back of the resturant. The shop owner was practically buried under the pots and pans. it seemed like it must have fallen out of the cuboards ontop of smiled slightly while sweat dropping.

" need some helpwith that?" Mizu asked him, reaching down to offer him a hand. he smiled slightly and blushed from embaressment and gladly took my hand. he heaved him up with all my strength. Hey, i was only a 26 year old women who doesnt have fat or muscles. you cant blame me for him being a bit heavy to me. She thouhgt to herself. maybe she should work out more. Not that she was fat ot anything, seh was actually very fit. but she just didnt have the muscle part.

MIZU'S POV ( mkay.. i found myself randomly typing it in her POV for some reason, so I best just do this to mae it easier. XD )

I smiled slightly and bowed down to the shop owner. " Hello! Im Mizu sukiyoka, im very pleased to meet you." I said, trying to be as polite as possible. " I was told to come here at 5 am so I can learn about the shop before i start my job." Mizu said before she raised her body back up from the bow.

" Who told you that?" The man mumbled. My eyes widend. was i tricked before!?

he ust have noiticed what my eyes were saying, because he soon laughed. " Im just kidding, Mizu-San. I'll be the one teaching you everything." he said while smilling. he handed my a pony tail tie. " you better but this on." he said simply.

I nodded and grabed it from his hands and started to tie my hair up. I had long black hair to the point to where my shine in my hair was blue. I was wearing a light green shirt that was clipped together in the front, showing off my back slightly. I wore Blue boot cut jeans that were a bit to long for me, making them ruffle together lazyly at the bottom of my shoes. I was wearing grey sandles running type sandles. I heard people who move around a lot wear them, so I decied to get them. they must have worked good for running. And I sure did a lot of running.

I slipped on the white bandana that the man handed to me adn he slowly started showing me how to rinse the ramen adn how long to boil the broth,ect. after a while of learning, a customer came. I glanced at the clock on the wall. wow. it was around 2:00 pm. Time flew by!

"r....Ramen.." I heard what sounded like a young boy.

" hai hai...just dont die yet naruto. its coming." I heard another man say. He sounded older. a little bit older than me probrobly. he had a lot deeper voice then the younger kid. I walked out from the back ane went up to see who they were. and... Wow..

just...Wow...

heard there were ninja's in this village, but I ddint know they wore such diffrent clothes then civillians. The younger blonde haired child was wearing a blue, orange and white jump suit. it suited him well though. The man i heared earlier had Silver sliked hiar, with a headban on, that showed he was a ninja covering his left eye. he wore a long sleeved blue shirt that was rolled up slightly, with a green vest over it. he had blue pants on that ended early before it hit his ankles due to a small amount of wrap around his legs. I Put up an eye-brow.

Dang.

was it just me, or did this guy seem cool already?

he had the young boy leaning on him. the boy in the jump suit looked beat up and tired.

Training, maybe?

OH! Was this kid Naruto?

yup, it had to be him. but who in the silver haired gu-I was cut from my thoughts when i noiticed he was looking at me. My eyes widend. Was he looking at me, or _through_ me? I couldnt tell.

"uhh..." worse thing to say. 'uh'. I bowed my head quickly. " p-pleased to meet you both!" I said to them. I bet they thought I was a freak now. great.

" Ohio." you heard the man say. you looked up at him. he was... smiling? You smiled. good. you may just make a friend.

" Im Mizu sukiyoka." you said smiling yet again. you havent made a friend yet. it would be good to.

" Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you." he said looking at you once again in teh eyes. " hate to ask, but do you mind getting naruto here some Ramen? I think he might die of ramen depression if you dont.." kakashi mummbled quietly.

I smilled slightly. " Of course!" I said, going into the back. I already saw Oji san ( the old man) making ramen already. I grinned. so this was the famous Naruto. The one who ate so much who practically pays for teh shop.

I smiled adn walked back into the room with kakashi and Naruto. " It'll be done in just a minute." I told them. not wanting them to leave.

" good..." kakashi mused. he practically pushed naruto off him. surprisengly he landed into the seat perfectly. but Naruto just kept on laying down there face down on teh table.

" Your new here then i presume?" kakashi asked Mizu. She snapped out of it and smiled at kakashi.

" Hai, I came here yesterday. one of my friends got me the job here. i finished my paper work yesteday."

" Ah. I see. Do you like it here so far?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes, very much. teh people here are freindly and it looks very beautiful around my apartment.

kakahsi smiled at her. at least, seh thinks he did. "thats good."

Inwardly Mizu groaned. okay, this guy is _hot._ she thought to herself. Wait a minute, just because he's a ninja, has cool hair and wears a mask, doesnt mean he's hot.

...Okay...Maybe it does a little..?

Okay, fine a lot. but that dosent mean she has to fall head over heals for him. Right?

__________________________--

**mkay.. yes, Yes, I know it sucked. XD But gve it some time... I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. ^^" Sorry about that... Im working on the " back in time" Fic at the moment, it wont be up really soon, but It'll be up. Just gotta wait a bit longer! And the reason I wanted to Write an OCxkakashi fic was because of a girls fic called, " Kakashi In Love!?" ....Yes I know, but it was really good. So it made me wanna write. heh.... ^^" R&R Pweez! It helps meh little heart and maes me wanna write more! ^^ Thanks!**


	2. Money And Soap Bubbles

**Mwahaha! New chappy~! Thanks for that last review~! ( well first review) Made meh happy to know someone was actually reading. ^^" So here's teh next chappy for ya~! ( yes, dedicated to you. XD May seem extreme, but you made my day by doing that little coment. XD ) Yush, ish chappy is for snappl3jacks.. ^^ Who ish now and Forever mybest friend. XD Well, On my side she is... X3 I dont have to be her best friend if she doesnt want to though. XD *Hugs a snappl3jacks plushie* let the chappy begin!**

**______________________**

kakashi glanced at the girl. she obviously was distracted. " Daijobu?" he asked her.

I snapped out of it and smiled slightly. " Y-yes, of course! hehehehh...." i said. I realized i was being pretty weird so far.

" ah.. alright then.." he mumbled. he took a book out of his pocket, and started reading. wait a minute, was that book..?

" I Love that book!" I Yelled. i quickly slammed my hand on my mouth, trying to cover my blush and get myself to shut up. what if he didn't like it so far and was new to reading it? or what if he thought she was a pervert?

He laughed.

wait.. he laughed?

" You don't have to freak out. I like the book as well." he said, smirking. he must have caught onto why i had slapped my own face practically. i removed my hand, but my face stund slightly....

He smiled. " i net that hurt quite a bit.. are you okay?" he asked. he nearly fell over. Why was he asking me that? he was a ninja for goodness sakes! A little thing like that wouldn't hurt him, let alone anyone but me.

" yeah, I'm fine.. just stings a little." i said smiling.

he smirked. " Well, that's good." he said. he tossed the book over to me. i barley caught it. he barley moved his wrist then, i didn't think it would go that fast or hit that hard in my hands. note to self- don't play baseball with a ninja. " you look like you can use a break." He said.

" ooohh, kakashi snesei is flirting~!" naruto sung. he almost seemed drunk the way he sang it.

Kakashi put up an eye brow. " if you think I was flirting, then are All guys flirting?" kakashi asked naruto. Naruto didn't say anything seeing that the ramen was there in his face now. Naruto grinned and took out some chopsticks. " ITIDAKIMASU!" he yelled, then began to eat.

Kakashi sweat dropped. " Listen, I'm sorry about Naru-" kakashi stopped when he saw Mizu's face down and compleatly flushed.... He smiled slightly while sweat dropping.

" Mizu chan, don't let him get to you-he would do anything to make me embaresed. Which at the moment, I'm not, Naruto." kakashi said, galncing at Naruto. Naruto sighed. he had failed again.

I looked up at him. I was glad my blush had faded a little bit more as well. "anno...Watashi wa daijobu. " I said. I smiled, but the blush still slightly on my cheeks. kakashi smiled. good, at last she was getting over it now. he mused. After Naruto was finally done eating he looked at kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei- I need to borrow some money." he said, grinning. Kakashi put up an eye brow. " are you kidding?" kakashi asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly and shook his head no. kakashi sweat dropped. " deal with it yourself. I don'tt have anything either." kakashi said, shocking Naruto.

" But Seeeenseeeeei~ I need some cash!" Naruto continued.

kakashi sweat dropped. " Naruto, I don't have any money at the moment.. you going to have to deal with it."

" A...Anno!" i said, interrupting them I was a bit glad I did. they both looked at me. " you can help us clean up a little and you can pay with work?" I said. kakashi shrugged. and Naruto sighed.

" Sure." kakashi said.

naruto pouted. " Fine.." he grumbled.

I smiled slightly. " Good! Now, lets get to work!" I mused, I was glad that the Silver haired Ninja was going to stay a while longer.

_______________

Me and kakashi were cleaning the dishes together while Naruto was off trying to scrub the tables in the front where he had eaten. I looked at kakashi. " How old are you kakashi?" I asked him.

He put up an eye brow. " I'm 29." he said. I let out a sigh of relief. okay, so im allowed to like him and not be creepy. " But how come your hair is silver?" I asked again. He just gave me a look that seemed like he was asked the question a lot. he put down a dish and reached over my shoulder, and grabbed a hand full of soap bubbles from the sink. I blushed slightly. Why must he reach over me and make us so close? I shook my head. he didn't mean it like that. Well.. at least I think he didn't. he put his palm on my head making me blush harder, and slipped off my Bandana that i was wearing. In one fluent motion, he plopped the bubbles on my head, instantly making my eyes wide and my blush slowly disappear. He smirked. He had played me like a fiddle!

" our going to pay for that." I growled. I knew i couldn't actually do anything to him sense he might be able to chop my head off whenever he wanted, but still, it made me feel better to at least say it.

he grinned. " How is that?" he asked. he took a step back from me. I realized how warm he made me, when my body felt cold again. I frowned. I garbed the sinks sprayer, and pointed it at him. he seemed slightly amused. " Better not get it on yourself, Mizu chan..." He said, grinning. I blinked. oh yeah, i was wearing white....Well, who cares. I had an apron. I tried to spray him with the water, but i didn't notice that he had backed up behind the fridge, and opened the fridge doors as a shield, so I couldn't spray him. I pouted. That wasn't fair.

" your a ninja, No fair!" I said, and stopped spraying. He grinned.

" I trained to be, so it is kinda fair." He said. I sweat dropped.

" true." before I knew it I felt heat behind me. Heat? That means whoever it was they were pretty dang close. I blinked, and turned my head to see a soaking wet kakashi. he just laughed and grabbed the sprayer out of my hands and with his hands still on mine placed the water sprayer back in place. I sweat dropped.

" sneaking up on innocent girls isn't Wise, _hatake."_ I mused.

He seemed slightly surprised I used his last name. " Its not like I do it often, _Sukiyoka."_ he said, smiling.

I sweat dropped " How do you know?" i asked. he shrugged. making me sweat dropped. what kinda a guy is he?

he let go of my hand and I realized how cold i was before he grabbed me. I smiled. " well, kakashi, Thank you for helping me clean up this mess." she said, grinning. the whole kitchen was soaking wet. He sweat dropped.

" sorry about that.." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. " But to make it up to you, I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night, okay?" He said, a smirk played on his lips.

I froze. wait, was he asking me out? " O_O Uhh.....sure....Where..?" I asked. I was still obviously shocked. He chuckled.

" I'll take you out to lunch after im done training with the pipsqueaks over there. " he mused.

I smiled trying to get my blush to go, but it wouldn't . " okay! I'll just go and watch you train them then we can go, would that be okay..?" I asked.

He smiled at me, and node. " Hai... You just have to go to training grounds C... we should be there. " he chuckled, figuring that he would be late again from visiting obito.

she smiled at him. She glomped him, wrapping her arms around him. " Hai~! Then I'll see you then~!" I said, I was totally happy, and I wanted it to show.

He laughed. " Alright then. See ya." He said, he soon disappeared out of my arms, and I fell forward on the floor. " I need to learn how to do that..." I mumbled to myself.

_____________________________

**Mwhaha... hope you guys liked it. ^^ if you think im going to fast in the series or have any suggestions about what should happen next, feel free to PM me or write a review for it. ^^ thanks bunches, adn R&R pweez~!**

**watashi wa Daijobu: Im alright**

**Daijobu ka: Are you alright?**

**Hai: yes, sure, yes maam or yes sir**

**Here's a quote that I thought might make you laugh... Just thought it would. X3 I like it when people laugh. **

**"an optimist is someone who falls off the Empire State Building, and after 50 floors says, 'So far so good!' This one is what people called me.. but im actualy pessamistic. XD I just dont say it.**

**See you next time~!**

**-Midna**


End file.
